Of Blood and Sweet Lavender
by EMIelfy
Summary: How could one bite do so much damage? One drop of her blood, he lost himself in her being. How could that succubus, His Lavender Girl, entrance him like this? Crowley Eusford x Shinoa Hiragii.
1. Chapter 1

Prologue

 _Skin. Soft. Supple._

 _The textures that are her._

 _Blood. Warm. Heavenly._

 _The taste to describe her._

 _Lavender. Amber. White._

 _The colours that make her._

 _All of her laid before him._

 _The lavender girl, as he likes to dub her, continues to sleep peacefully in the meadow surrounding them._

 _Just them._

 _No other Humans_

 _Or Vampires._

 _No weapons or violence._

 _Just two beings._

 _He turns his blood red gaze back to her. The one that caused so much inner turmoil inside of his heartless body._

 _Ever so slowly, he moved down to lay almost of top of the lavender girl. His nose nuzzling a trail up and the down her slender neck. The vampire could practically taste that delicious, mouth-watering, slice of heaven that was his lavender girl's blood._

 ** _His._** _His lavender girl._

 _Fangs rubbed lovingly against the smooth skin covering a small vein. Just as he was about to bite, a small hand, tiny compared to his own, caressed his cheek._

 _Blood red ventured into melting amber._

 _"_ _Take a bite"._

 _The wind carried her sweet words to him._

 _One bite that was all he wanted. All he needed from her._

 _But he didn't take it._

 _Instead_ [ _he placed his head next to hers and wrapped his arms around her._

 _He couldn't think of a reason why he didn't taste her again. He already did once and that's what left him in this current predicament._

 _Her taste was… beautiful. The divinity of his life that made him feel possibly human… or even more vampiric._

 _As the breeze blew gently across the meadow, the scent of his lavender girl entered his nostrils. The luscious luxurious scent that could only belong to her._

 _'_ _My laven-'_

Hands shook the previously sleeping Thirteenth Progenitor from the slumber. Sleep in glazed in his blood red eyes. His lavender girl nowhere to be found.

"Please Sir, you have to get up. You have a meeting with the Seventh Progenitor, Ferid Bathory."

The blonde hair of one of the seventieth progenitors filled his ruby gaze. Followed by her scowling face. "Who is Lavender?" she asked rudely.

Crowley Eusford turned to the lesser Progenitor then replied with, "it's nothing."

.

Pesky hands shook the shoulder of the sleeping man, trying to remind him of his duties. "Lieutenant Colonel, I thought that were supposed to be training us today." The girl said playfully.

"Just go away Shinoa, and let me sleep." Was her reply.

"Aww~ you're no fun".


	2. Chapter 2

_'_ _Damn Lavender Girl.'_

Crowley cursed the human once again after forgetting to turn a corner or accidently walking into something; and having Horn correct him. It was humiliating. Having her continuously in his thoughts already caused suspicions that he wasn't acting like his usual self. _'Damn his Lavender Girl.'_

Having once again bumped into something, an irritated Horn suddenly stood in front of the nose injured Crowley. "What is with you today, Sir? You're always so alert and less serious." Horn complained, "Even Chess said you've been acting differently since Shinjuku-

"Horn." The superior progenitor said warningly, "I don't need you or Chess questioning me."

Stepping around the lesser progenitor, Crowley continued on his way fully focused on his route…

However after a minute of silent walking, the blonde spoke again, "Lord Crowley… It's not that Chess and I are questioning you… Did that girl have some-?"

At lightning speed, Crowley roughly grabbed his subordinate by her chin, pulling her face close to his own. Staring wide eyed at the higher progenitor, Horn watched petrified as the taller vampire snarled **"I said I don't need you to question me!"**

Once Crowley finished, he let Horn go and watched in disdain as she fell to ground. Without looking back, the male vampire walked away, heading to the Seventh progenitor's room, knowing she followed him.

After a few minutes and successful turns later, both Thirteenth and one of the Seventeenth progenitors arrived at the door of Ferid Bathory, the Seventh progenitor. "Wait here Horn," Crowley ordered before entering Ferid's domain…

There sat the white haired vampire drinking blood directly from a small brown haired boy. Ferid looked up to the intruder entering his room, his fangs still inside the human boy's neck.

"Tsk,tsk,tsk… Now Ferid, what will happen when Krul finds out that you've been drinking blood directly? Hmm, it must taste good if you're willing to defy orders. "

The statement seemed to spur the Seventh progenitor away from his gluttony as he let the boy go. Using a handkerchief, Ferid wiped the stain of blood from his mouth. A smirk upon his lips.

"Now now Crowley. Don't be such a spoil sport." Said the Seventh progenitor, "why don't you take a sip and see for yourself how good it tastes?" The white haired vampire observed the small boy, who was slowly retreating out of his domain before stopping to shiver when he made his statement.

The red and black head stared at the young boy, trembling under his ruby gaze. It wasn't his Lavender girl. Therefore there was no need to drink this human's less than satisfying blood.

"No need, Ferid." Came his answer.

A genuinely surprised look came into the white haired vampire's face. "What?"

"I said there's no need, Ferid". ' _Honestly what's everyone questioning me?'_ wondered Crowley.

With a shocked look still on his face, Ferid replied, "I never thought I would see the day when Crowley Eusford, the Thirteenth progenitor, would decline to drink blood… I guess pigs can fly."

The taller vampire simply scoffed, allowing Ferid to continue.

"In fact I haven't seen you drink blood in quite a while. Just after Shinjuku… Has it got to do with that girl's blood you drank?"

For a second, Ferid Bathory thought he saw a dangerous feral glint jump into the bloody eyes of Crowley before it disappeared again. ' _I probably just imagined it'._

"It's nothing Ferid." Crowley replied curtly.

Sensing the end of the conversation, the white head returned to the reason why he summoned Crowley.

"I need you to be ready for when the humans attack us in Nagoya."

.

 _He was there again. The leading role in her nightmare once more._

 _His blood red gaze turning her body to stone. His ever pressing presence looming over her._

 _In the corner of her amber eyes, she could see her friends… no her family lying on the ground. Crimson pooling beneath them._

 _She could do nothing but stand there. Watching them slowly bleed to death._

 _His large hand covered her mouth. Just like the first time._

 _Before she knew it, she was on the ground with him on top of her again. Sharp fangs pierced her pale skin, taking the red in her._

 _He didn't stop there this time. There was no Guren or Yuu to stop him this time._

 _His other hand trailed down her body. His tongue now tasting her._

 _'_ _STOP!' she wanted to screamed. Who would help her, the reject of the Hiragii family._

 _Not her brothers. Not her Father._

 _The red and black haired vampire reached down to touch her in her most sacred of parts._

 _"_ _Help me!"_

"Help me!"

A quick sharp pain in her side jolted Shinoa Hiragii awake. Concern and worry shone in the amethyst orbs that searched in her own melting amber orbs. Her dreaded nightmare fresh in her mind, the lavender head dived into the arms of the Lieutenant Colonel. Into the comfort of Guren Ichinose…

She had coming to his bedroom a lot lately. Often scared out of her purple head with her nightmares lingering in the back of her eyes. If it wasn't the Lieutenant Colonel's bedroom she came to, it would be Yuu's or Mitsu's.

Shinoa hasn't even slept in her bed since Shinjuku. Every time she laid down she could feel _him_ holding her down and taking her blood. It was like watching her life being sapped from a distance.

Unable to do anything.

Then she remembered when he stopped. It wasn't Yuu's transformation that caused it. A quite few seconds before it happened, she remembered… he just stopped.

 _Feeling the suction at her neck stop, the Sergeant looked to her captor with puzzlement. Red eyes stared back into her own, just a puzzled…_

 _As if he, himself, didn't know why he stopped._

 _Shinoa squeezed her eyes shut when she noticed that the vampire leaned back to her slender neck. But there no second bite. Just…sniffing?_

 _There was a small nuzzle under her chin. That's when she did it…_

 _Gently, the Lavender head placed her tiny hand on the thirteenth progenitor's neck. Automatically he stilled. Then he moved to look her in the eye…_

 _Then that's when Yuu attacked._

The Hiragii still doesn't why she did that. Even now when she was comforted in Guren's arms. She didn't know what scared her most.

The fact that she was almost killed. Or that she was shown mercy by a supposedly merciless creature.

.

In the vampires' City Hall, the Thirteenth Progenitor, Crowley Eusford scratched the place on his neck where his Lavender Girl touch him… Willingly.


End file.
